


What 5SOS Most About You.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	What 5SOS Most About You.

I don't really know what this is, but I had a cute little idea of what each boy loves about you, though I'm sure they love everything about you anyway, but yeah, enjoy! x

 **Ashton Irwin**. (Ashton's POV) 

  * Your smile. 



(Y/N) has the most beautiful smile in the entire world, I never tire of seeing it. I love being the reason behind (Y/N)'s smile. 

 

 **Michael Clifford.**  (Michael's POV)

  * Your eyes. 



(Y/N)'s eyes leave me breathless, every time I look into them, it makes me dizzy, I wish I could just sit there and stare into them everyday, maybe without it being as creepy as is sounds. 

 

 **Calum Hood**. (Calum's POV)

  * Your Hair. 



I love running my fingers through (Y/N)'s hair, it feels awesome, and it may sound a little weird, but I love it! I love twirling it through my fingers or trying to plait it, or style it into different styles. 

 

 **Luke Hemmings.**  (Luke's POV)

  * Your lips. 



I could kiss her lips all day, every day. If only (Y/N) would let me. She drives me crazy when her lips are on me, or even just talking to me. I can never stop from looking at them whilst she speaks. 


End file.
